Bewear (anime)
This Bewear is a / type Pokémon that first appeared in Alola to New Adventure! Personality Bewear is a very friendly Pokémon who is very fond of Team Rocket. Whenever Team Rocket almost blast off or go missing, Bewear will always find them and return them to its den. In there, it force feeds them honey, which the team finds sickening. It can get extremely happy if offered a present. Bewear has a good relationship with Oranguru, as they were happy to see each other and traded goods.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! Despite its over-affectionate nature, Bewear was revealed to be pretty gentle when it hugged Meowth who was mourning over Stoutland's death in the rain. SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... When it comes to more dangerous situations, Bewear is very aware and cautious due to having knowledge about the Ultra Beasts' existences.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend!SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! Biography Bewear was first seen sleeping when Tapu Koko dropped a berry on it, waking it up. When it encountered Ash and Pikachu, it waved at them. Ash and Pikachu waved back, to which Bewear responded by joyfully crushing some trees. Ash then interpreted Bewear's actions as hostile, and ran away from it with Pikachu. It proceeded to chase the two, though it stopped when Tapu Koko dropped another berry on it. SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Bewear reappeared when it scooped up Team Rocket who were fighting Ash and his classmates.SM003: Loading the Dex! It is revealed Bewear took Team Rocket to its cave for a meal, actually giving it to them. However Bewear's food supply was cut short as it was taken by a migrating flock of Toucannon, Pikipek, and Trumbeak. In exchange for freedom, Team Rocket agreed to retrieve Bewear's food back for it. However, they partially completed their task, obtaining one net full of food as Bewear got impatient and grabbed the team.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! After Team Rocket was defeated, Bewear saved them, taking them away: first by catching them by running top speed over the ocean, and later leaping from roof to roof to retrieve and carry them away from Ash and Pikachu.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! Later, Team Rocket attempts to escape Bewear after it constantly force-feeds them honey. They almost end up blasting off for the first time, but Bewear inexplicably appears, soaring through the sky to catch them before hauling them back to its den.SM009: To Top a Totem! When Team Rocket is contacted by headquarters, James brings up the idea of catching Bewear for the organization, as it is an extremely powerful Pokémon. However, they decide against it after watching Bewear's strength first-hand. Bewear later takes the team away when they are about to defeat Ash's Pokémon. They later decide to make their secret base in Bewear's den due to its hospitality. SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Team Rocket later participated in the Great Alola Pancake Race, where Meowth and Wobbuffet drove a mechanical look-alike Bewear. Just as they were about to reach the finish line, Bewear inexplicably appears and slices through the machine, exposing Meowth and Wobbuffet. Bewear takes them, Jessie, and James, back to the cave, thus ruining Team Rocket's chance to win.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! After Team Rocket was frozen in ice statues by Snowy's Powder Snow, Bewear took them back to its home. Then, it became overjoyed when Jessie told it that she would give it her malasadas, causing it to hug her over-affectionately and nearly killed her.SM014: Getting to Know You! When Team Rocket blasted off for the first time in Alola, Bewear caught them right outside its den.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Team Rocket later played a game of Pokémon Base with the Pokémon school. Even though they lost, Oluolu agreed to give Jessie an autograph. Before Jessie was able to take it, Bewear appeared and snatched Team Rocket, prompting her to yell at it for inconveniently appearing out of nowhere.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Bewear eventually discovers that Team Rocket is missing. It somehow deduces that they are in Kanto, and boards an airplane. When it spots the Meowth robot, it jumps from the plane, crushing the robot. It then leaves with Team Rocket in tow with a machine part attached on it.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Later on, the machine part has broken, so Bewear is swimming in the ocean and making its way back to Alola.SM043: When Regions Collide! Sometime after the recent incident at Aether Foundation involving the pack of Nihilego kidnapping Lusamine, Bewear prevents Team Rocket from kidnapping Nebby, which would have disturbed the Tapu Guardians' ritual to evolve Nebby into a Solgaleo, realizing the dangerous situation ahead of them and Ash's gang.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! At some point during the Alola crisis, Bewear prevented Team Rocket's attempt to capture Nebby and Lunala and encouraged them to help join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090 Known moves None of Bewear's moves are known. Voice actors *Mika Kanai (Japanese) *Michele Knotz (English) References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon